Japanese Patent No. 3121614 and British Patent No. GB2108483A disclose methods for making a micro lens by drawing. According to these making methods, a base material (a preform) which is shaped like a cylindrical column is manufactured, heated and drawn, whereby a cylindrical lens is obtained which has the same cross sectional shape as the preform.